elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Shrines (Morrowind)
Daedric Shrines are scattered across Vvardenfell and are places of worship, where communication with the Daedric Princes is possible. The shrines are usually found inside Daedric ruins. When activated, the Daedric Prince offers a quest. A few worshipers can sometimes be found near the shrine, and, in most cases, are hostile. The rewards from these quests are powerful items and weapons. The following is a list of Daedric Shrines found in . The shrine of Azura The Shrine of Azura is found in the south-easternmost corner of Vvardenfell, in the Azura's Coast region. There is a large statue of Azura standing above the shrine entrance. This is the only Daedric shrine where there are no enemies and no treasures. Inside the shrine, the statue of Azura will confer a quest to the Nerevarine, if activated. Her quest sends the Nerevarine to an island in the far northern Sheogorad region to prove to Azura that Sheogorath cheated to win a bet with her. After retrieving Sheogorath's Signet Ring from a golden saint, the Nerevarine must return it to Azura to receive Azura's Star. The shrine of Boethiah The Shrine to Boethiah, is found sunken deep at the bottom of the Inner Sea, west of Hla Oad, near Ashurnibibi Daedric Shrine in the Bitter Coast. By activating the head of Boethiah's statue, lying on the sea floor near the rest of the broken statue, Boethiah will send the Nerevarine on a quest to rebuild the shrine. After the shrine is finished, Boethiah will reward the Nerevarine with Goldbrand. The shrine of Mephala The Shrine of Mephala, is found in the Morag Tong's hideout, in Vivec City's Arena canton. After talking to the priest, the Nerevarine can activate to the altar, which stands as Mephala's shrine. The quest will take the Nerevarine to Balmora to poison a member of the Morag Tong. the reward is the Ring of Khajiit. The shrine of Sheogorath The Shrine of Sheogorath is located in Ihinipalit in Vivec, St. Delyn Canton's Waistworks. Sheogorath will offer a quest, where the Nerevarine must kill a particular Netch with a fork. Once this is done the Nerevarine will receive the Spear of Bitter Mercy. The shrine of Molag Bal The Shrine of Molag Bal, is found in the Daedric ruins of Yansirramus, on an isolated island west of Sadrith Mora and Tel Aruhn in the Azura's Coast region. The quest will send the Nerevarine to a cave in the northern Ashlands, near Kogoruhn. The reward is the Mace of Molag Bal. The shrine of Mehrunes Dagon The Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, is found in the half sunken daedric ruins of Yasammidan on the far northwestern coast of Vardenfell, in the West Gash region, near the dwemer ruins of Arkngthunch-Sturdumz. There Mehrune's quest is available, and will reward the Nerevarine with the Mehrunes' Razor. The shrine of Malacath The Shrine of Malacath, is found inside the daedric ruins of Assurdirapal, on a northern island, in the Sheogorad region, near the tower of Ald Redaynia. There, the Nerevarine can start Malacath's quest and receive the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw as a reward. ru:Даэдрические святилища (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Locations